Formoterol drug substances are known to be stable at ambient conditions for up to two years. However, when Formoterol is mixed with lactose degradation is known to occur (Maillard reaction) because of interactions between the amino groups within the Formoterol molecule and the lactose moiety.
Accordingly, what is needed is a stable pharmaceutical product in which the formation of Maillard degradation products are reduced or eliminated in order to preserve the efficacy of the medicament contained within the pharmaceutical product.
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as “Prior Art” to the instant application.